Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Programs that run on computers can be developed for individual use or the use of a group of people. Some computer programs are customized for specific companies and such programs can be used by multiple departments within those companies. Such applications are often referred to as enterprise applications.
Enterprise applications are generally deployed across multiple servers that are used to run programs for a corporation or another type of business. Often, the enterprise applications are loaded to each server separately. Such servers may be dedicated to specific functions and/or use other applications that are not universally shared with the other servers.
Enterprise applications can be used to model a corporation or another type of business. Such applications may be used to solve enterprise wide issues rather than department wide issues. Enterprise applications can reduce redundant programs, improve the enterprise's efficiencies, and can be centrally controlled. Common types of enterprise applications handle functions like order processing, procurement, scheduling, customer management, energy management, accounting, employee management, other types of functions, or combinations thereof.